


Like Daylight

by Liliriu



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu
Summary: What happens after Griffith requests Julius' assassination, according to me.The first chapter is Guts' POV. The second will be Griffith's.
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“I want you to kill a certain person.”

Griffith’s blue eyes seem violet by the dim candle-light, and a few hair strands shine in gold between the silver.

“Kill? Who?”

Griffith requests the assassination of the king’s brother, the man responsible for the arrow which was aimed at him, as Guts had already suspected. It feels strangely satisfactory, being able to be the one to protect his friend, who has saved Gut’s life so many times. Now they will be even… “Just order me,” he says.

Could the glimpse of relief in Griffith’s eyes be a mere product of his imagination? Like daylight, it seems to warm up the whole room’s atmosphere.

“Thank you…”

The moment passes and the commander is his confident self again. He gifts the other man which his playful smile as he reaches closer, and then a bit too close. The lovely waves of his hair shine even brighter in the new angle. Guts lets him do.

Griffith raises his subordinate’s chin and caresses it with one slim finger. The touch is unexpectedly comforting.

But is not the finger just too smooth? There seem to be no calluses in it, despite the man being a swordsman. A cold wave rises inside Gut’s chest at the thought, and dissolves as he smells his friend’s fresh, herbal breath.

The whole world is warm when Griffith kisses him. The motions of his lips and tongue are strong yet delicate, soft and protective. Guts knew that his friend had wanted this for long, so why had he not let him? The commander is unlike other men.

Guts grabs Griffith by the neck, pushes silver locks away from the adorable face, returns the kiss with harsher, blunter movements, and gently bits the other man’s lip as he finally pulls back.

Griffith’s slightly plump cheeks are colored deep rose, and he is gasping quietly.

With more sharp movements, Guts pulls off his friend’s shirt.

As he well knew, the body underneath is a pleasant sight: slender, powerful muscles covered by cream-like white skin.

Gently, Guts runs his rough hand over Griffith’s fair stomach. The skin, much like cream, is tender and comforting over the hard layer of muscle. He is a friend.

The heart which hangs from Griffith’s necklace–the behelit–seems to be pumping, and Guts wonders: “whose blood?”

The heart pumping inside Griffith’s chest is almost audible.

He buries his head in it, and it feels good. The man truly is akin to sunshine in the morning, causing the foolish fears of the night to vanish into nothingness. Guts can let this man take him, dominate him; it is fine. To call the link between then “domination” seems almost wrong, for it is as compassionate as the sun.

Now Griffith is the one stripping the other man from his shirt. And this time, Guts is sure to recognize the expression in his friend’s luminous eyes: hunger.

He freezes.

It is not the time for succumbing to illusions of security; not right now that Griffith’s life is still in danger.

He pulls back, wears his shirt and walks towards his mission, ignoring his friend’s longing gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

In the meanwhile, within Griffith’s mind…

I tell the object of my love what I need him to do. Guts agrees to kill the man, and while I am not at all surprised, his agreement does cause me to feel happy, almost loved. I want to reach closer to him, yet I know that he will inevitably turn away. Guts is like this; he does not join the other men as they go looking for girls in the night, and neither is he interested in boys, as far as I’m aware of.

I do try, yet. I wonder what have I done right this time, since he does not pull me away. There is something different about his presence being so close to me; the proximity of hot, strong, healthy flesh. Living flesh. Tanned in shades of gold and embellished by a million little scars. Does he know just how beautiful he is? I do not think he knows.

I might be tempting fate, but I do attempt to touch him. Slowly, tentatively, I extend one finger and reach his face. The skin is smooth, silky, resistant. I raise his chin, pull it closer to my own, and kiss his mouth. I don’t know what am I doing right, but he does go along. I keep caressing his chin and neck as I let myself emerge in the kiss. The feeling is wonderful; the object of my love’s mouth is just where I belong.

If I thought that kissing Guts felt wonderful, it is nothing compared to when he takes control, after three years of rejection, no less than that. When he pulls back, just in order to irresistibly grab me by the neck with his huge, veiny arms, I cry in delight. My voice sounds to me like a fragile maiden’s and I could not care less; I could not had been any happier.

The kiss he gives me, that is entirely something else. His movements are forceful and coarse, as if he was trying to devour me. Afterwards, I am gasping and my heart is beating like crazy; I feel like heaven is all around.

Some part of me, far away, knows that solid Reason has been exiled from the throne of my mental life, to be replaced by liquid Emotion. And what a warm, intoxicating liquid it is. I want this powerful man to hold me, to posses me, to lift me and slip me, penetrate me. I feel so light, and I do not care, it is actually quite nice... I think about my narrow waist and wrists, about my long eyelashes and soft hair, and I feel proud; how desirable must I be for him.

Those thoughts alarm me just a bit, and I try to hold on to myself; “what about the warrior, the sovereign in making?” I ask me. And then again, I do not care, I am the warrior and the maiden, we all are one. And maybe I’m just the maiden.

Blinded by emotion, dazed by love, I think: “this man can save me, he can take me away from all this…”

He is already undressing me, caressing my naked stomach with his coarse hand, as I tremble in expectation, unable to wait for my love to possess me.

Guts does something unexpected: he buries his head in my chest. His head which is so sweet, so precious, so close to my skin. Softly, I caress the black hair. Finally I raise him, and take away his shirt.

He looks at me, but something has changed in his eyes. And could the room just go so cold?

Quietly, Guts-likely, he wears back his shirt, turns away, and leaves me alone, like he’s done so many times before.

Slowly yet firmly, Reason reclaims its place in the throne of my mental life.


End file.
